


Winter's Family

by GarnetWings



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Gen, Jack is Winter's child., Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Winter isn't a happy person., kinda sad at least, really Manny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetWings/pseuds/GarnetWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. see notes inside.<br/>Jackson Overland's Pa was in fact the reincarnation of the Season of Winter; General Winter. Unfortunately he died before Jackson became Jack.<br/>After the battle with Pitch, centuries latter, he stops being a hermit. And isn't pleased to hear a Winter Spirit using his son's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Several years before Jack's accident, the Man on the Moon found a man, fighting though a blizzard to get home to his family. He picked this dying man to become his newest winter spirit, General Winter. The Generals job is to control the killer storms, the blizzards and cold which claims lives and protect the souls of the dead. One day, he is drawn to a boy who has fallen through the ice. But there is a problem. The victim is his human son Jackson. The General begs MOTM to let his son live but gets no reply. The General turns cold, refusing to accept MOTMs rules and ever rejects Guardianship when it is offered to him, all because he had to watch his son die. But 300 years later, he hears about the battle with Pitch and the newest Guardian, a young Winter Spirit. He decides to investigate and invades Norths home, only to meet Jack Frost. His long dead teenage son.  
> \------  
> Okay, this doesn't exactly fill the prompt word for word but I think I got the spirit of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things repeat as they have done many times before.

It is when he is beginning to forget why he should care when Mother informs him it is his turn. Any argument that it is pointless, that the weak mortals deserve what they get does not pass his lips. 

All Seasons know better than to argue with Mother Nature, especially about this. She can and has un-made a Season as easily as she made them to help her in the first place.

So he bows to Her as Her power unmakes his body into snow and his spirit is sent down to what mortals call the New World to be born anew and live a mortal life.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Paul Overland is a honest, friendly, hardworking man. He is also sweet on Mary Johnson, luckily she is just as sweet on him. 

Luckier still is her father approves the match. They are married in late fall, after the last of the harvest is in. 

The following morning he wakes up and his (his!) wife is looking out the window at the first frost of the season. 

In that moment he thinks, the morning light catching her hair and a soft smile on her face, that NOTHING on heaven or earth could be more divine then this.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

His thoughts are proven wrong months later when the midwife tells him both mother and child are healthy and are ready to see him. His Mary has a tired but happy expression when she shows him their son. They Christian him Jackson after her father. 

His heart couldn't possibly be filled with more joy then it is now.

 

*~*~*~*~

 

Little Jack is the pride of his father. He is also energetic before he can crawl. After he can crawl both parents marvel at how something so tiny can move so fast. All four grandparents simply chuckle. 

Then they marvel along with their children when Jack masters walking and soon after _running_.

 

*~*~*~=

 

A few years later he is wrong again. Little Emma might be an Angel from the Lord above. 

Jack takes one look at her and tells him that he will be the best older brother he can be and keep her safe. 

Paul is so happy and proud he feels as though his heart may burst from the feelings. He knows he is blessed.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Emma seems to grow so quickly. Already she is following her mother around, learning to cook and clean. 

Jack has been a devoted brother, minding her and helping with her care so Mary can work. Paul Overland is truly happy. His family is healthy and his work is good. 

The winters are sometimes to cold and the summers are occasionally far too hot. But they survive and grow together.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The blizzard is raging around him. Somehow the village herd of sheep has left the barn. 

_His feet are starting to warm up._

All the men of the village have rounded them up. 

_Actually he is feeling warm all over._

Paul is taking care of the last few stragglers. He is also so very tired. The snow continues to woo around him, he cannot see his hand in front of his face. 

_Maybe he should lay down... let the sheep come to him._

He wouldn't be able to see them but he would hear their bleating.

 

*~*~*~*~

 

Paul Overland froze to death in a blizzard. As the final bit of life left him thousands of years of memories slam into his mind. 

And the Season and General of Winter rose in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which General Winter has unexpected feels.

_He wants to stay. He needs to go._

The first thing he does is kill the blizzard that has taken him from his family. (The other Seasons are not family. They know him and he them but he is isolated. He is not a Season of life after all).

And for all Mother is part of Her title.... the seasons are not Her children. Everything alive on this world, yes. 

But not them.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He wants to stay. He needs to go._

He stays for a time. Watches his family grieve. Watches his burial in the frozen ground. Watches his son take up duties as the man of the house as best he can. Watches Jack keeps Emma and their mother smiling as best he can.

Watches one night as Jack helps Emma to bed, "Jack.... I miss Pa." 

Jack's smile becomes very strained. He sits on the edge of their shared bed. "I do to. And that's alright. There is no shame in missing him." His son pulls his daughter into a one armed hug, "There is no sin in missing a loved one who has passed on. Pa wouldn't want us to stay sad forever though. It's alright to be happy again." 

She looks at her older brother with big brown eyes, "really?" 

"Yes, he's watching over all of us from heaven and he wouldn't want us to be sad for the rest of our lives."

As his daughter settles down into sleep, Winter turns from the window but stops as he hears his boy give a sigh. He looks over his shoulder and stares in shock as Jack's walks to the small bedroom window and rests his head against the cold glass; unintentionally look straight into his eyes. 

For a moment a treacherous hope flutters in his heart as his boy speaks, "I miss you Pa. I miss you so much." 

Can..... Can his son somehow SEE him? Did one of the Great Powers of the world decide to pity him and grant his firstborn the ability to interact with him? 

The hope dies in his chest a moment later as his son continues to speak," please watch over us from heaven Pa. We'll get by somehow but.... please. Watch over Ma and Emma if nothing else. Ma misses you so much Pa." 

His son goes quiet, turns from the window, and silently crawls into bed by his younger sister.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_He wants to stay. He needs to go._

_He stays._

The entries village is worried. Spring is late and the food stores are all but empty. And he knows spring won't come so long as he himself lingers.

_He wants to stay so badly. But he NEEDS to go._

_He goes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hearts shatter and an important message in ignored.

He has stayed away for years. His cold isn't good for living things. It isn't good for his little family; shortening fall and harvest time, delaying spring and the new planting season. So he visits in winter and disperses the blizzard that was forming.

He wonders why he still cares. His human lifetimes have had family before. He has left them too early before. It has never hurt like this in all the millennium he has been on this world. And it does hurt; all the affection and care he held for his family as a mortal hasn't lessened or faded since his return to a Season. This is the first time. 

He finds he does and doesn't care.

He finds his old home, it is in good repair. Two people run out of the door with ice skates, with a start he sees just how much his children have grown.

Jack is nearly a man and Emma has gotten far too big and looks so much like her mother. As his children race off to the nearby pond he looks at his wife.

She seems well, there are laugh lines and some wrinkles on her face but her eyes are the same. Warm and caring despite what challenges her life gives her. 

He watches a little while as she begins to work on the bread for dinner. A smile is on his face as he leaves to follow his children. His family is well and he is grateful.

All good feeling vanishes as he catches sight of his children on the pond. Jack has swung Emma away from the cracks before he reaches the edge of the ice.

Jack falls through before he can strengthen the ice under him.

The spirit who was once a mortal man named Paul Overland can only drop to his knees in silent shock as his daughter screams her brother’s name and runs to the village for help. 

He cannot help his son. If he touches the ice now, it would refreeze stronger than ever. Even if he could pull Jack from the cold water he can offer his son no warmth except for the false warmth of dying. 

For all his power he cannot save this one single life.

So he begs to the only one watching who can.

But the Moon is silent.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The blizzard he had banished a few hours ago earlier returns with a vengeance, fueled by his emotion.

He _screams_ his despair to the uncaring world as wind and ice whip around him and the surrounding area.

A tiny part of him notes that he is far to close to his fa- to his old home. 

A blizzard like this one shouldn't be near mortals if it doesn't have to be. He leaves for the ocean where he can let this out in peace. 

It is the last time he visits his old village. It is the last outing he has for a long time. The house he has set up in Russian mountains is nothing like the one in the New World. 

It is perfect. He can do all his Seasonal duties from here.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*=

 

The Moon is a pest. It keeps trying to talk to him. Why should he listen? The other Seasons have asked for and received favors through the ages. But Tzar ignored him the first and only time he had EVER asked for something and now he wanted to talk?!

 

*~*~**~*~*

 

But that hunk of rock in the sky continued to try to speak to him. Tries to make him go back into the world for _centuries_. He can do his duty as a Season just mine from right here. If he couldn’t, Mother Nature would have informed him somehow by now. Occasionally he catches words before he can make himself not listen.

 _'winter. remember. family. duty. guide. family. remember. remember. REMEMBER.'_

The part of his heart that hasn't frozen hates the man in the Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone know what Manny is trying to say? It will explain things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are felt.

One day the Moon goes silent. It is both wonderful and strange. Three centuries of his attempts of speaking to sudden quiet? It will take some getting used to but General Winter hope it stays this way. It's peaceful.

A few days later he is on his roof whipping up a cold snap in the south hemisphere. It is by chance there that he overhears some tiny air sprites talking. Gossiping truth be told, but that was ALL the little air sprites did. 

Regardless, it's WHAT they're saying that catches his interest like three centuries of the Moon talking didn't. So the Boogieman had made a grab for power, had he? And the Moon's precious Guardians of Childhood had stopped him. 

That certainty explained the Moon's sudden silence. And now there was a fifth Guardian, a young spirit of Winter: _Jack_ Frost.

The part of his heart that has hated the Moon these past centuries ERUPTS with new rage.

How _dare_ he? The cold Season ignores the fact that there's no way any spirit could know his son's name. 

He ignores the fact that there was no spirit named Jack Frost around before he had isolated himself. 

He ignores the fact that there was a decent chance the spirit hadn't actually named himself.

Fury had clouded his thinking and rage SANG in his veins.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The trip over to Santa's Workshop, where the Guardians usually gathered before and after a fight, cooled his head. Boiling rage froze into cold thinking anger.

By the time the Workshop comes into view General Winter has a plan. He's going to have a 'talk' with this _Jack Frost_. The Moon probably won't like it.

That's simply icing on the cake.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack Frost was happy. He had believers and their numbers grew every day. He has people who care about him like family. 

He misses his human family but now he knows he had one. He WAS someone before he was Jack Frost. And he remembers them now. 

Babytooth had helped him with the rest of his memories with Tooth’s permission (it hadn't been difficult to get; he hadn't even had a chance to ask actually.)

North had made the Workshop open to him for when he wanted or needed a roof over his head. And the yetis’ made the best cookies (getting to them before the elves did was critical however). 

Watching the yetis’ make so many toys with the elves scampering underfoot was impressive; the Workshop was in a constant state of controlled chaos. Little from the outside interrupted it, not even Pitch had been able to halt productivity until he was actually in here.

Which was why the Winter blast knocking the doors behind him surprised him enough to knock him off the balcony he was perched on.

He was honestly startled; that wintery blast made the one he let loose on the other Guardians when they first tried to make him take the Oath seem like a _light spring breeze._

_It hadn't been his full power granted, but still._

_Who was crazy enough to attack _Santa's Workshop and actually had the power to do it? Especially with Winter power? He mentally went through his list of winter spirits he knew. He could think of a single one who had the motive _and_ power. __

__Deciding (for once) to watch and observe before jumping into the middle of things Jack slowly floated back up towards where he had been. He was more than willing and able to help defend the Workshop if there was a fight._ _

__But it certainly didn't sound like any fighting was happening._ _

__It sounded like North (always quick to respond, especially in his own home) was... talking to someone? He didn't sound particularly jolly but, if whatever this was could be resolved without a fight Jack was all for it._ _

__He silently floated to a stop behind a wood pillar and peeked an eye around to watch. Yettis were all over the place, weapons pointed to the newcomer North, also with a sword in hand, was speaking to._ _

__When Jack got a good look at the intruder, his heart jumped into his throat and stayed there._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I am making it take forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hard words are exchanged.  
> -or-  
> where the author wants to smack someone silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but did anyone think this would be easy? Really? Jack is Jack and Winter is a bit ... crazy. Things will get worse before they get better.

General Winter surveyed the large building he had just broken the main door of. The large furry creatures with the oversized moustaches that did most of the work were all around him with clubs and spears in their hands. The old man in charge was already pushing his way over to him. He was pleased to see the duel sabers in his hands. Good, centuries of being absent hadn't erased the danger he represented from the minds of Spirits.

"General Winter" North spoke. "Why are you here? You have never had anything to do with Guardians. What brings you here of all places after centuries of keeping to yourself?"

He merely looked around dismissively, though he doubted his eyes looked so. 

All well, he was quite out of practice with expressions. "Oh not much. I only need to speak with your newest member. I admit I haven't been around recently but I feel the need to give him a 'heads up' about your Moon Man. And... other things." He definitely hadn't been able to keep him intentions out on his voice when he said that last part. The old man looked alarmed, he _was_ out of practice. Jolly old St. Nick opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by a voice off to the side.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" 

The two older looking spirited and large number of yeti quickly looked to the voice. One eyebrow rose at the sight. Someone had appeared on the balcony. It was a skinny spirit, bare foot and frost covering a blue sweater with the hood up. Frost also covered a sheppard crook. The feel of power was so _Winter_ he could almost mistake it for his own. This could only be the so-called ' _Jack Frost_. 

But what did this Theft-of-Names have to be upset about, the General wondered. He would have plenty to be upset about soon, primarily his brand new injuries. Until the General ended him of course. May as well find out. "Pardon?"

Tension written in his stance As the new spirit stepped down to the floor and marched over. HIs answer was snarled as much as it was spoken, "Is this some kind of sick joke? You barge in here. To talk about the Moon?! _Are you flipping kidding me?!_ Just who do you think you are?"

A bitter cold, the sort that cuts like a knife, spread out across the room. Wood began to split and everyone aside from Winter himself and Frost flinched from the temperature.

How annoying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The man was taller than him easily. as tall as North though he lacked the Guardian of Wonders belly. He was using that nightly positively loom over Jack. 

But Jack was far tougher then his skinny frame suggested. He had survived centuries of loneliness and stood up to the Easter Bunny and the Nightmare King. He had fought Pitch Black and won. He was not backing down from some old Winter Spirit who decided to try and intimidate him (even if the face and voice he used made him want to heed him on an old reflex) using _cold_ of all things.

Abruptly the other Spirit took a step back and cut off the cold. This... whatever it was wasn't done yet but Jack was glad the floor boards and support beams weren't splitting and cracking from the sheer cold anymore. 

The man smiled. It was not a kind thing, "peace lad. I only came to speak with you about the Moon. And some Winter things I doubt you know about."  
Jack rolled his eyes and snorted, "the Moon? I know what I need to. He made me and really isn't much of a conversationalist."

The residents of Santa s Workshop where stunned to hear General Winter snort right back at the newest Guardian. Partly because Winter Incarnate did not laugh and partly because it had sounded almost exactly like Jack. He looked, just for a moment, startled at him own reaction. But then it was gone and a more sarcastic look settled over his features. 

Neither General Winter or Jack Frost realized it but such an expression made Winter look like an older version of Jack. 

"'Isn't much of a conversationalist'? The hunk of rock in the sky never ceases to speak! Three centuries of doing my duty and avoiding the world and he did not once, _not once_ did he leave me be until the Boogieman made a serious power grab.

"But let us get back to the point shall we? For one thing I am the Season of Winter, also called General Winter. So remember your manners. I am _here_ " he said with more force when Jack opened his mouth to say something. He silently cursed himself for stopping. "To tell you I haven't approved of you. You are of Winter and therefore under my Jurisdiction. And you will not get my approval _Jack_ Frost as you are a Moon made mockery of a boy who drowned in Winter."

The silence was deafening. Jack felt the blood drain from his face. There was a roaring in his ears and ice sparked at the end of his staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you want to smack the General upside the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys finally stop being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to stop these boys before they make it worse. Because they would, I firmly believe tenacity runs in the Overland bloodline. And these two are nursing some big hurts.  
> Sorry about the delay. I had a technical issue. On the plus side, this a bit longer then usual.

The imposter didn't fly into a rage or try to escape like he had thought. He looked like he wanted to scream but was refraining. Oh stars... it even had a passing resemblance to his son. Unmasking him would be harder then he thought.

"You know what? No. You storm in here like you own the place. Talking with that _voice_ , that _face_. Talking about the Moon and approval and _drowning in a pond in Winter_. No. Just no." Frost pushed his hood back and gestured with his staff with his other hand to the still blown open and stuck by ice doors Winter had come in.

"You've said what you said you came to say. The door is right there. Leave."

He should have moved. Done something. But he was stuck; a tiny crack had appeared in his heart and he couldn't freeze it. The tiny fluttering of warmth that came though _seared_ his insides. It hurt. 

Hope always hurt.

It hurt and never did any good he reminded himself. But it only stayed. No... it got stronger the longer he stood there. But there was no way.... Frost (Jackson?) was actually starting to look concerned, how long had he been standing here? Did it matter? Winter took a closer look at the boy. The hair color was way off (it certainly behaved the same way though, Mary never could get it to lay flat). The eyes were most certainly different (but oh Lord above they had the same twinkle).

... And apparently that twinkle meant the same thing. He was being poked with the staff. Repeatedly. "Hell~o. Anybody home? Ah... General Winter? You OK? You've been standing there for like, five minutes. Not moving a muscle. You still with us?" The staff was currently poking his nose.

Repeatedly.

... before he did anything else, he needed to check. Because this was to good to be true. (Hope burned...)

Focusing back on the boy (not his boy, he didn't know for sure, he wasn't even going going to _think_ it until he knew for sure) he starred his straight in the eye. "Jackson?"

Frost thankfully pulled the staff away from his face. "Ah, no. It's just Jack."

He leaned down towards the shorter spirit, "I don't suppose you ever use Overland then?" Jack jumped back like he had been struck. He looked angry.

"How do you even know that name?" Ice sparked at the end of his staff again. He was glad it wasn't poking his face anymore; Season of Winter or no, that would sting a bit.

"I know it," he stood up straight, "because the last time I was sent to live a human life my name was Overland. Paul Overland to be specific. Colonists in the New World. Three centuries ago, give or take a few years." Paul smiled, Hope had melted the cold knot in his chest, it felt good.

And his boy looked like someone had slapped him with a week old fish.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times before sound came out. "...Pa? Is i-" He swallowed. It seemed to take effort. "Is it really you?" Tears. There were tears in those long lost eyes.

He didn't care it had been not done when he had last been human. He didn't particularly care what the attitude was today about it.

He hugged his son and didn't let go.

Tears might of gathered in his eyes too when thin arms hugged him back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack nearly did believe this was happening. Crazy old Winter Spirit, who apparently actually was Winter specifically, freeze blasting his way into the Workshop? Unlikely but not impossible. Said spirit having business with him? Again, unlikely but not strictly impossible. That same spirit using his Pa's face and voice? Painful beyond words but again: not impossible. The Season of Winter fathering him in his last human lifetime? Okay... maybe it wasn't to crazy. Especially with the happy babbling both were doing. And... Jack took a discreet sniff. Yep, under the metallic smell of ice-snow was his Pa. What? His Ma and sister weren't the only ones emotionally shattered after the blizzard!

"Jack? Did you just sniff me?"

Whoops, he apparently was as discreet as he thought. "I was just checking!" He looked up at his Pa.

"Just checking? What we're you checking Jack?" What was North doing here? 

Wait.

They were still in the Workshop. He was practically crying and hugging his father in the Workshop. In front of some very confused Yeti. And, he glanced behind him, a very confused Santa. And elves. Were there any elves watching? Because they did not need any indication it was 'Hug Jack Until He Trips and Put Shoes On His Feet' time. No siree, he was going to avoid that if at all possible. They had followed him everywhere with those awful blue shoes, even to Tooth's palace and the Warren! What was he going to do if- Focus Jack! Someone asked you a question. "Nothing! I wasn't checking anything! Why do you think I was checking anything? Stop asking! Hey, nice weather we're having now isn't it?"

North blinked and shrugged his large shoulders. “ah… Jack. Maybe an explanation would be nice, yes? Just to make sure we are all on same page.”

Jack jumped a little and blinked, “Oh. Well… basically General Winter is my Pa. My human father. Though how that works, living a human life I mean, I haven’t got a clue.”

His father (awesome!) cleared his throat, “Mother Nature makes her Seasons, myself and three others, live human lives every once in a great while. It… keeps us balanced because we weren’t human originally.”

North nodded to himself while Jack blinked, “wait. You mean Mother Nature _made you_? That lady is crazier than a cat on catnip!”

Pa sighed, “though I have never heard it phrased quite that way, I agree with you.”

North loudly spoke up, jack was annoyed to realize he had jumped again. This was becoming a habit and he needed to break it. “It makes sense then! HAHA!”

“North?” He slowly edged away. A North that excited about something generally gave literal rib-crushing bears hugs.

North looked at both of them, eyes bright, “Is reason for Power Jack! It is not normal for three hundred year old spirit to give the smacking down to powered up Pitch with no Believers! But literal Child of Winter? Bah, more believable then Christmas is better than Easter!”

Pa was looking at North with one arched eyebrow, jack looked down. And blinked. “Hey Pa, remember how mad Ma got when you would accidently track mud through the house? Especially after she just cleaned it?”

“Jack, what does that have to do with anything?” Jack merely pointed to the doors and then down. Everyone looked to where he pointed. To the doors broken and sealed in ice with wind blowing through still. And the floorboards that had warped and cracked from the sheer cold from earlier. “Oh. Ah. St.Nick? My apologies.”

Fornatually Norht only waved them off. “Bah! Needing new doors and floor worth reuniting father and son. And will give Yeti something to work on besides toys. Now come! There catching up to do for both of you and eggnog in need of drinking!”

Jack smiled and stage whispered to his Pa (still so very happy, he might cry again), “PPST Pa. It’s easier to just go along with him when he gets life this. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENERAL WINTER used INTIMATE.  
> It is ineffective!  
> JACK FROST used RANT!  
> It's super effective!  
> GENERAL WINTER is paralyzed!  
> JACK FROST used POKE!  
> It is ineffective.  
> JACK FROST used POKE!  
> It is ineffective.  
> JACK FROST used POKE!  
> GENERAL WINTER is no longer paralyzed!
> 
>  
> 
> Ending feels a little cut off but I had to stop it before the epilogue. And I bet you imagined heart to heart conversation between the two of them would be better then mine. General Winter's mind set ws suppost to switch fast, he's lived human lives but he's a Season. Don't worry, having jack around will help _tons_.  
>  Trust me, the only ones who have been more annoyed with Mr. Overland Senior then the Moon are his wife and daughter. They are positively face-palming up in heaven.  
> Stay tuned for the epilogue. It's fun.  
> And anyone has any questions or wants anything clarified, just ask. This thing should make sense after all...


End file.
